


Shelter

by ChocolateTeapot (brilliantdelusion)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdelusion/pseuds/ChocolateTeapot
Summary: With rain approaching, Rasmodius asks Linus if he would like to stay in his tower. Oneshot.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net.

 

Linus loved the arrival of spring. Winter was beautiful in Stardew Valley, but spring brought warmth as well. While it was a mistake to think that life lay dormant in winter, in spring it became green and lush. He was ready for a change of season.

Rasmodius tended to agree. Not that winter didn't have many arcane properties, but his store of spring time ingredients was running low. Which was why they were out together looking at plants on a bright spring day, the wizard's cloak flapping in the breeze.

Linus was appraising one of the first violets when Rasmodius said with an air of authority, "It will rain tonight, and tomorrow too."

"Is your crystal ball tuned to the weather report?"

He straightened his robe, as he often did when flustered. "No, the spirits of the forest told me."

Linus nodded. He could feel it too and had just been teasing. "Then we should get as much as we can done today." The violet would go into his basket. He didn't really need it, but it was the perfect colour for a certain someone right next to him. "Will the rain affect your experiments?"

"Metrological events can have odd effects on matters arcane, but all my objects of study are hermetically sealed at the moment." Rasmodius chuckled awkwardly. "I'm more worried about you and your tent. My tower will be dry, perhaps you should stay there."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary, my tent is wonderfully waterproof. Especially after you enchanted it." Indeed, the wizard tower could often be damper, perhaps to provide the best conditions for magic mushrooms.

"Ah yes, the Incantation of the Duck's Back. In hindsight, I should not have cast it."

"Why not?" Linus was an expert on surviving in the natural world, but had only a cursory knowledge of the supernatural.

Rasmodius reached for Linus' hand. "I was hoping that we could perhaps perform some… other experiments in my tower together."

"Oh." A caterpillar was climbing a nearby leaf, but he could feel butterflies in his stomach.

Linus took Rasmodius' other hand. They kissed, beard to beard.

"In that case, I accept." While Linus disliked sleeping in buildings, a night with Rasmodius would be worth it. "But then you will have to let me return the hospitality another time. Your tower could use some airing."

 

 

The End


End file.
